Wedding Anniversary
by MaryAnne741
Summary: How do Maria and Georg celebrate their 10th wedding anniversary?


Summary: Maria and Georg celebrate their 10th wedding anniversary.  
  
Gratitude: A big THANKS to Jessica for her great help.  
  
Anniversary  
  
Maryland USA, September 4, 1948  
  
Maria woke up late in the morning. She stretched out her hands and legs and let out a happy sigh. "I must have slept in..." she thought to herself noticing the empty space next to her in bed. Her eyes laid upon an envelope and a few petals of red rose lying scattered on the empty pillow next to her. Smiling she reached for the envelop while enjoying the sweet scent of roses. Slowly she pulled out the little note in anticipation. Her heart skipped a beat upon starting reading it.  
  
"My dearest wife, Maria....  
  
Happy Anniversary my Love. I cannot believe that it was 10 years ago that we became husband and wife. That day was the happiest one of all my life. I love you with all my heart. Each day of the long journey we have taken since then was a pure blessing with you, my angel, beside me and accompanying me on the long path of life. You are my sunshine and joy, you brighten up my days with your never fading optimism and your spirit helps me keep the faith in life.  
  
Today is only ours my beautiful wife.  
  
I'll love you forever.  
  
Georg."  
  
Maria held the note close to her heart while wiping away a few tears rolling down on her cheeks. "The children.." a sudden realization brought her back to reality. "I should help them get ready for school. What if they have slept in too?" Quickly she put on her robe and walked downstairs. The house was filled with the smell of fresh coffee. "How come, Georg is supposed to have left already?"  
  
Maria was left breathless when she entered the kitchen. The table was all set for breakfast with different sorts of delicious treats. Georg emerged in the doorway smiling.  
  
"You have slept long my love, I thought you would sleep away our anniversary" he said and approached Maria. "I think I should take it as a good sign though" he added with a twinkle in his eyes while wrapping his arms around Maria. Despite her efforts Maria couldn't help blushing at her husband's comment. Georg gently cupped her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"Happy anniversary Darling" Maria said and looked lovingly at her husband. "Thank you for the lovely note and the roses Georg."  
  
"That was the least I could do." Georg said while looking intensely into Maria's eyes.  
  
"You must have gotten up early. Tell me how come you didn't wake me up?" Maria asked.  
  
"Well, you slept like a baby. At least I could take my time to admire your beauty." Georg gently stroked her cheek.  
  
"Where are the children, Georg? And what about you? You are late for work." Maria asked a bit confused.  
  
"They have all left for school and their duties. And besides I have given Mrs. Rogers a day off. No one will be back before 3 p.m. As for me darling, I have taken today off just to spend it with you." Georg said while brushing Maria's cheek with his lips.  
  
"Uhm, then who prepared all these?" Maria asked while gazing over to the beautifully set breakfast table.  
  
"Well, I was the one......" Georg took Maria's hand and led her to the table.  
  
* * *  
  
"It was very good darling. I didn't know you were such a good cook. You are really spoiling me Georg."Maria said when they finished breakfast.  
  
"That is all I want to do Maria, you have spoiled me in many ways over the years." Georg said and rose from his seat. Reaching Maria's chair he pulled her up and held her close to him. Maria's arms went around his neck and their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you Georg" Maria whispered into his ear and gently stroked the back of his neck with her fingers while enjoying the sensation of his hands caressing her back. "And well I think after all your efforts of this morning, you deserve a little gift from me....uhm.... upstairs." Maria said while a slight blush crossed her face.  
  
"I won't argue about that darling... but I do not remember you being so forward 10 years ago." Georg took Maria's hand and they walked upstairs. After opening the door to the bedroom Georg picked up Maria.  
  
"Georg" She laughed.  
  
"I want to do everything the way I did 10 years ago." He said while carrying his wife inside the bedroom.  
  
* * *  
  
"Maria, are you ready?" Georg softly knocked on the door to the bathroom..... "women, why on earth does it take for them so long to get ready?"  
  
"Give me 5 more minutes, darling." Maria's response came from behind the door.  
  
"Our table is reserved for 7 p.m.... we should get going soon. Okay, I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Georg said and put a velvet box into his pocket before leaving the bedroom.  
  
Maria emerged from the bathroom about 5 minutes later. Checking herself in the mirror one more time she slid a nicely wrapped box into her bag and after closing the bedroom door behind her she walked downstairs.  
  
The Captain was left breathless upon seeing Maria walk downstairs with grace. The color of the sleeveless gown brought out her eyes perfectly and the soft light blue material made her look a heavenly creature as descending the stairs. Also the children looked up in full astonishment at their mother.  
  
"You are beautiful mother." little Annie exclaimed with wonderment in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you sweetheart." Maria said and gently stroked the little girl's head.  
  
"Can I wear this dress when I grow up?" she looked up at her mother.  
  
"I'm sure you will get something more beautiful when you are old enough." Maria smiled down at her daughter.  
  
"Can we go Maria?" Georg approached her while taking her hand in his and lifting it to his lips.  
  
"Yes... I think everything is all set." Maria sighed.  
  
"Okay, you children behave yourselves for Mrs. Rogers tonight." Georg turned to the children before leaving the house.  
  
* * *  
  
"Georg, this is such a splendid place." Maria's eyes surveyed the room with amazement while they were waiting for their turn to be seated.  
  
"I'm glad this restaurant meets your expectations darling. We haven't been out for a while and I thought to make our special day as beautiful as possible." Georg whispered into her ear.  
  
Taking one step forward it was their turn.  
  
"Good evening Sir, Madame. Can I help you?" The maitre smiled at them.  
  
"Good evening, we have a reservation under the name von Trapp". Georg nodded.  
  
The maitre escorted them to a secluded table on the open terrace with the most gorgeous view looking out to a green park with a little pond in the middle. The room and the open terrace were illuminated by candlelight while soft music was being played in the background.  
  
Maria was still astonished at the fancy décor and the gorgeous view spread out in front of her eyes made her face glow in the soft dim of the candlelight. After being seated a group of musicians approached the table Maria and Georg were sitting at. Maria looked up in suprize and her eyes filled with tears when the band went into playing the tunes of Edelweiss. Georg pulled the velvet box out of his jacket inner pocket and handed it to Maria. Slowly, with her fingers trembling she opened the box and was left breathless upon seeing what it beheld.  
  
"The wonderful time that I will always remember." Georg whispered and looked into Maria's loving gaze. Maria carefully removed the framed picture from the box. Her eyes became teary for the beautiful memory that the picture brought back to her.  
  
"Georg, how did you? This is the picture taken of the two of us while in Paris. It was left in Salzburg with all our other belongings when we escaped." Maria said still in suprize.  
  
She looked at the picture one more time that beheld Georg and the 10 year younger herself on their honeymoon, a young woman whose eyes had just been opened to a new world. Georg reached up and gently stroked her cheek with his fingers. Maria leaned into his palm enjoying one of the most romantic moments of her life. His gentle touch on her face made her relive the journey they had been taking for the last 10 years.  
  
Breaking the long moment of memories and eye contact as the soft tunes of Edelweiss slowly faded Maria reached into her bag and presented a nicely wrapped box out of it.  
  
"Darling, this is yours...." Maria said with a happy and excited smile on her face. Carefully Georg opened the paper and was completely left breathless upon the book on the history of the Austrian-Hungarian Monarchy.  
  
"Maria... this is the most beautiful book I have seen..... This is truly unique, a treasure.. I cannot believe it... it was published in 1910. How did you get to this?" He asked still in misbelief and with the excitement of a child.  
  
"I had my ways..." she whispered and placed her hand on his.  
  
"I love you Maria." Georg said and placed a gentle kiss on his wife's lips. Maria looked into his eyes when their lips parted and could read the unconditional love and respect in his eyes that he radiated for her.  
  
"I love you, you are the love of my life." Maria whispered into his ears while gently stroking his cheek with her finger.  
  
Pulling away from her Georg noticed the waiter approaching them with a bottle of Champagne.  
  
"Champagne, darling?" He turned to Maria when the waiter reached their table and started pouring out two glasses of Champagne.  
  
"You are the one making me feel shaky tonight". She said with dreamy eyes.  
  
"To our happy life, our future and to our children." He handed a flute to Maria and raised the other one in his hand. Maria smiled and slowly took a sip.  
  
When the waiter approached their table again, Georg made the order for both of them. Enjoying every moment of their special evening, they went through the courses of their meal until dessert was served. As the evening proceeded the soft background music turned into more rhythmic tunes inviting all guests to dance. Georg held out his hand to his wife.  
  
"Can I lead you to the floor Baroness?" he asked with a smile. Maria took his hand and they joined the other couples on the dancing floor. The happiness she felt in the midst of the embrace and his arms going around her waist was overwhelming while their bodies were moving in sync with the soft music. Georg gently touched her chin and leaned down to place his lips on hers. They were so lost in their kiss that the world vanished around them. When their lips parted they looked into each other's eyes and Georg softly nodded.  
  
"What about taking this dance back home?" he whispered into her ear. Maria nodded in agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh my love, thank you for the most beautiful day." Maria turned to Georg when their car stopped in front of their house.  
  
"I think the day isn't done yet, the best is still coming". He gave her a mischievous smile. Taking his face in her hands Maria kissed her husband. The Captain wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly in his embrace. His hands traveled up and down her back gently caressing the soft skin of her bare shoulders and upper back. When their lips parted he placed kisses along her neck finally reaching the soft skin of her décolleté.  
  
"Do you think they are all sleeping in there?" Maria whispered while relishing in their passion.  
  
"I hope so....." he added looking up to the building.  
  
Georg got out of the car to open the door for Maria and reached out his hand to help her.  
  
"Come..." he said and took her by the hand.  
  
Holding hands the couple silently entered the dark and quiet house to further celebrate their wedding anniversary and to conclude the evening in the most perfect way.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
